The Pleasures in Darkness
by Irondemon
Summary: Raphael has gone and wandered the world. Now a changed turtle he has returned home. What will happen to the small family and what trouble will he cause. {I do not own Teenage mutant ninja turtles or any of its relations. only my ocs}
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so this is my first TMNT fic. Now I would like to let you know that I'm going base this roughly on the actual TMNT series picking up just after Shredder's third reappearance with a few changes in the course of events. I hope you enjoy my musings and day dreams on this matter.

Leo-

Ok I'll be the first to admit that Raph and I never got along but it's still hard to look around and believe that he's actually been gone for the better part of three years. Going through my usual routine I went and meditated in the dojo before going and getting a cup of coffee. Sitting on a mat before the shrine we erected in Master Splinters honor I thought back on when we used to fight as teens. How then we had eventually made up even if I end up with something bloodied. I never would tell him but dam did his punches hurt.

Taking a deep breath I revisited the last fight we had before his disappearance. It was two years after splinters death and we had been nineteen for all of two months when we got into a big fight with Hun and his goons. Normally this would have been no big deal but this time Stockman had given them some new tools and they were proving formidable. As the fight drug on I began to get worried that we may have to pull out. Looking around I noticed what looked like a water line and thinking it would create a good distraction I told Raph to throw his sie at it and rupture the line. It worked only instead of water it turned out to be gas and as he had to block a foot ninja's katana a spark ignited the now leaking line and cause the building to explode. All of us except for Raph and some of the foot escaped. We managed to find him battered and bruised under a pile of rubble his sie had been launched in to his plastron taking a large chunk of it out. He slept for days and when he woke he did so yelling that he wanted to kill me. I tried to apologize but the guilt I felt was stopping me. For some reason Don took my side and told Raph that it wasn't my fault and that if he couldn't accept that then he need to go cool off till he could. That was the last we saw of him.

We searched for months before accepting that he was gone. Late Christmas night we got an email saying, [I hope you're enjoying having a good holiday. I'm in the amazon for the seasons and managed to use this thing to let you know I'm alive. Raph]. It surprised all of us that he had gone so far and something about this made me glad that he could roam free and worry about him at the same time. The next time we heard from him all we got was bout the end of winter, [Never get arrested in Moscow. Raph].

It was almost a year before we heard about him again. This time it was on an illegal fighting website we watched as he advanced through the rounds his odds constantly rising. He made it all the way to the semifinals before losing to man who was about his size. It was no wonder considering he used a style of fighting that focused on taking blows and dishing out blows twice as strong as the ones we used. It was a slow and aggressive style that left no room for mistakes. Out of curiosity I watched as the man who beat Raph won the Arena, he was scared and looked as if he trained with wild animal. It certainly explained his fighting style.

The final time we heard from him it was a long one on New Year's Day last year, [Hey guys I know I haven't said much to quote Don I'm not coming back till I've cooled off. I'm sending this from my friends Sat Com so send any messages here if you need to tell me something. I've never had so much fun fighting I can't believe how tame our fights in the city were. I can't give you any details but I can say that we're not the only freaks I've seen a few that make us look normal. Raph]

It's been nearly a whole years since then and things are getting a bit rough here. We have adjusted to his absence somewhat. Mikey has quit being an idiot in combat, and Don has taken up Kunai. I have just stepped up my sword skills and learned better tactical skills to keep them safe. The shredder has been rather silent lately and it worries me as much as Raph dose.

Falling into a deeper calm I was able to finally reach a state of clam. Funny I never managed this when Raph was around.

Raph-

I pulled the large armored truck off the cargo plane as soon as we landed. Using a pass I was given I was able to slip out through the security without incident. As I drove I couldn't resist the urge to crack the window and take a deep breath of NYC air it had been way to long since I had been home. In the nearly three years since I had left I had bounced around the world making friends and enemies. My last friend had changed my life so much it wasn't believable. If all I had to do was put an end to do was come back here and look into the foots activities and fight anyone who caused to much trouble who was I to complain.

From what I was told by the guys who helped me load the truck and get my stores ready for this it's rare for the boss to trust people like this. He had even had his tracking hardware removed from the truck both to keep anyone from seeing me and to prove his trust, not that he needed to. As I pulled up to the old ware house that we had stored the battle shell in I wondered if they still used this old place. Hopping out I quickly pulled the handle hidden in the wall and watched as the door opened.

After pulling my truck into a dark corner where it would be unseen even by ninja standards I slipped out and prowled the city. It's hard to remember everything when you've been gone for so long. I kept one eye out for the foot and the other for my brothers. I wasn't quite ready to see them just yet. It didn't take me long to find the Foot's new hide out in the form of a large Japanese styled mansion. With my multi spec visor I was able to see that most of his men were now robotic and heavily armed as well.

Shaking my head I began making my way into the sewers. They hadn't changed at all and it didn't take me long to get to the lair. Using a secrete slip way just barely large enough for me to fit and silently went to my room. Going over to my hitting dummy I took off my harness and draped it over its shoulders before laying down and going to sleep.


	2. Forgetfulness Can Hurt

Hope you're enjoying the story so far don't for get to review.

Mikey-

Since Raph isn't around I've been able to get up and fix breakfast in relative peace and get to eat more of it too. Yawning I begin to make eggs and pancakes, but first I needed my coffee. Without thinking I poured a cup of hot coffee from the freshly brewed coffee machine. I drank almost the whole cup before it donned on me that we didn't have an automatic coffee pot.

Blinking to clear my eyes I yelled, "Guys something creepy's going on in here." It didn't take long for my brothers to come into the kitchen and see what I was yelling about. Both were tired and didn't notice the TV was on as well, and to be fair I didn't either till I heard it change channels to the news. Pointing a shaking hand I watched as the TV flipped from one news channel to the next till it stopped on a report about the recent activities of the purple dragons. Don blinked and looked at the couch then drew his bow staff as Leo unsheathed his swords yelling, "Who's there?"

He was answered by a loud yawn followed by a familiar voice saying, "Oh keep it down 'fearless leader' I'm trying to hear this." I could have sworn Don has never looked so stunned in his life as Leo blinked and almost whispered, "Raph is that you?"

Raph-

It was hard to resist laughing as I imagined the looks on their faces. After a moment of silence I answered, "Who else out of you bone heads drinks coffee and actually watches the news before its over. Now shut up already I need to hear this." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my now scared face as I saw my brothers stare at me dumb struck. After the report ends I stand in the light of the TVs reviling that I now wear a set of shorts that end bout half way down my shin covered in pockets and a harness that x's across my chest to hold my sie and other weapons and equipment.

Mikey was the first to burst out yelling, "Who when did you turn into the commando turtle?" I laughed at this, "When I started fighting opponents that all play for keeps. Now what do you say we go and train for a while before we all head out on patrol for the night." I walked into the dojo and took off my harness hanging it on the striking dummy.

Mikey was the first to step up assuming his usual stance as I stood with no stance before him and bowed as was tradition. He began with a flying kick aimed for my chest but before he could connect I had hit the underside of his thigh just below the knee then punched his gut downward into the mat before posing for a final blow ending the bout. Next was Don he was predictable as always and was unready for me to flip him with my feet before spinning him over and hold him a inch from bashing his face into the ground. Lastly was Leo. He waited for me to strike first which was fine with me launching my self at him he raised his guard and I struck it intentionally, launching him from the arena with a bit too much force making him slap the wall.

He coffed before saying, "Wow Raph you really have changed you were never this good before. I also see that you don't seem to be angry anymore." I let out a shy chuckle , "You think I'm strong you should meet the boss he can throw me around like a rag doll. Now what do you say we go check on Shred Head?"

Leo-

If it wasn't for the fact that I knew it was him I would have never believed it. He has become calmer and much stronger, and now that I'm walking next to him I can tell larger too. I look closer and notice that his shell isn't quite the same and he has a pronounced tail now and that's when I ask, "Raph did anything change you when you were traveling?" He grinned at me, "Bout that. The Boss offered to give me a special gene thingy. He made my shell and hide tougher and made my front softer and more human." Don came racing up at this, "He did what?" I saw the usual exasperated Raph come at as he repeated himself then had to answer an embarrassing question from Mikey, "So is that why you wear pants now? To hide your.. you know." The death glare that followed answered the question for him and clarified that he was indeed Raph.

Over the course of the rest of the month Raph displayed a whole new set of skills, now he could help Don with basic things still nowhere near as smart but not as dumb as before. He spoke better and his combat was impressive. Instead of just sie he now used a weighted chain and various other equipment. His assault truck was a candy shop for Don. I'm not surprised that he doesn't meditate but he has gained control of his temper, somewhat. Kasey and April's reactions to his changes and leather head actually got along with him better now.

Things got entertaining about half way through December however. We had just gotten back from Patrol when we find a female figure leaning against the door of the lair. Unsure of who she was I drew my swords demanding, "Who are you and what do you want?" She walked up to us calmly and punched Raph so hard in the face it knocked him off his feet. Then I watched as he sat there and let her yell, "You Pain In the Ass. I get back from a hunt and find out that you took the Boss up on a job and leave your Satcom behind refuse back up or armor besides your beat up old clunker, and to top it off you forgot to call me and tell me you were leaving. Now tell me why I shouldn't make you sterile right here and now."

Mikey let out a low whistle and I tried not to laugh at his apologetic face. Raph began to sheepishly smile and said, "Cause that would ruin your dream of kids after we finish all this stuff." Don gawked openly at this one and I could hear the embarrassment in her voice as she retorted, "You… You… Rahha" then kicked him in the gut hard.

Trying not to laugh I bent down and lifted him up whispering, "I think I found your anger." All he could say in return was a horse, "Tell me about it." As we walked in our new guest in tow.


	3. Introductions and Information

Raph-

Walking in a sore slouch to the couch I grabbed the remote and sat down. Letting my stomach relax as I listened to Sarina talk to my brothers. It was funny really since I knew they had no experience at all with females like her. Mikey, as usual was the first to open his mouth, "So are you and Raph actually, well you know?" She giggled at this before saying, "Not exactly, I'm his first partner and for some reason the Boss likes to pair us together. The others make jokes about us since we're the only turtles among the mutants." "Oh ok, so I guess that you've been with Raph through a lot then?" I heard Don's probing question. The mischief in her voice made me slide deeper into the couch as she answered, "Yes I've been there for almost every unneeded fight, dragging his ass out of wreckage, and the chewing outs for both." I could feel her glaring at me as Leo laughed at this, "That's our Raphael all right."

A proud tone came into her voice as she said, "Well he's better than Cackle or Shade that's for sure. Right Raphy Boy?" I couldn't keep quiet at this one waving the remote over my head I called back, "I am never working with Cackle again… and DON'T Call me that." Leo caught this asking, "Ok Raphy Boy why won't you work with Cackle again?" "I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT." I snarled turning up the TV.

Sarina-

His ego is just too cute sometimes I thought as I giggled at the outburst. Turning to Leonardo if I remember what Raph had said I said, "Well before we get ahead of ourselves I'm Sarina, MSD (Mutant- Stealth- Division) and his handler more often than not." Leo extended a hand, "I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo, the orange masked clown in Michelangelo but we call him Mikey, and the one at the computers is Donatello or Don for short. Now you were saying about someone called Cackle?" An ashamed smile came on my lips as I explained, "He's something else that's for sure, second ranking in the assault division and the only one known to enjoy fighting as much as the Boss. He's actually one of the Creator's kids that got a large portion of his father's hyena DNA and his attitude too. The last time we worked together he ended up destroying most of an air yard and three armored vehicles before we could catch up to him. The real problem was when we did Raph tried to hold him back before he chased after the fleeing enemy and put Raph through a wall. That's where the scar on his right shoulder came from. After that I understood why they say only the Boss can go on his hunts."

Leo gave me a serious look, "Who is this 'Boss' you two keep talking about?" I looked nervously over to Raph half yelling, "Hey Raph can I tell him about the Boss?" Waving at me to leave him be he replied, "Go ahead they know he fought in the ring already." Looking back to Leo I took a breath and in a quieter voice said, "Our boss is the head of the Mutant Divisions of Creations. He isn't a mutant like us but has internal mutations making him almost as immortal as the Creator and his wife and has a full Bio link as well. He was picked up by Cackle somewhere in Nigeria after he took out the warlord there. He was almost dead when he got back but after some help he was able to keep up with us and earned the right to be mutated and put in command. The only one that can talk to him as an equal are Cackle and Raph."

Don had wandered over and let out a low whistle, "So all that commotion that stirred up the UN in Cuba and Nigeria was him?" I nodded to this, "He's on our side but bad news to be around. Don't get me wrong when he's not hunting, being a pervert, or pranking someone he's alright. Just don't let him and Raph round each other too much they usually will end up fighting with Raph being the worse of the two for it." For some reason the fact that someone was that much better than Raph surprised them. Looking back to Raph I saw that his mini pc was on the table next to him. Careful not to get caught I snatched it and started flipping through the photos to one of the three of them together, before Cuba that is. Turing it around I said, "Cackle is the one on the left, Boss is center, and Raph is to the right." They all looked at it a bit surprised. The Boss was wearing his combat armor and stood a bit taller than raph, Cackle stood a good foot and a half over the both of them a large sword resting on his armored shoulders a giant duce rifle in the other hand, and Raph was right in their shadow a sie in one hand a beat up semi shotgun in the other. Mikey said in awe, "Now I see why Raph loses that would be like fighting leather head only faster and sharper." Don was staring at the gear I was sure trying to figure out how it worked, "What is that gun Cackle's carrying?" Smiling I said, "I'm not sure how but his old man took a browning mas du and turned it into a semi to full auto rifle then mounted a 40mm simi auto grenade launcher under it. They call it a duce cause of the two barrels. He's the only one I've seen that can use it."

Looking around the boys I asked, "So what's for dinner." Mikey gave a low scream and ran back to the oven trying to save dinner as we laughed at him. Don waved me over to his computers and said, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but can you tell me about this Creator?" Taking a deep breath I frowned, "All that we know is that he's the one that developed the Bio link and created the mutagen serum based on the same mutagen that found you four. Besides pictures of him that Cackle has I've never even seen him but I'll say this him and his wife haven't aged in the past twenty years at least." Don just stared at me and began typing furiously at his computer shaking his head. Not wanting to know what he was doing I wandered back to the kitchen to see how dinner was coming.


	4. New Arrivals and Unexpected Emotion

Sorry I didn't just go ahead and post this with the last chapter but I passed out before I could proof read it. Well I hope you enjoy this instalment and make sure to leave reviews.

Sarina-

I yawned stretching as I walked out of the guest bedroom. As much as I hated to admit it I was jealous of Raphy Boy, he had a home and family waiting when he took a break from work. Looking down I saw Raph had fallen asleep with Mikey on the couch watching a movie marathon. Shaking my head I walked down to them and plopped down between them. Neither woke up despite the fact I usually teased them to no end. Reaching over Raph for the remote I saw that his Satcom had a msg. Looking at it my eyes almost bugged out of my head it was Boss. Slapping his plastron I snapped, "Wake up Sleepy head Boss needs you." Shoving the large tablet somewhere painful. As the two of them jumped a wake I had run to the garage and begun digging in the cargo of my TR-1 looking for the duffle full of equipment.

Raph-

I groaned with the pain of the wakeup call. Turning the phone over I saw that Boss had sent a small mission statement and file. Opening it I began to read, "Raphiel, I will be sending in A1 and his squad to clear out and take all of the foot clan's property in NYC. I need for you and Sarina to provide transport and short term housing for them as well as keep them out of trouble if at all possible, and before you ask, yes I did give Cackle life rights so respect them if he invokes it." The attached file gave me a list of the equipment they were bringing and added images of the buildings.

Looking back at Sarina I thought to myself, 'Well there goes my break.' Walking over to her I put my hand on her shell and said, "No need to get the big guns out all we're doing is delivering A1 to the foot via shadow express." She blinked at me then exploded, "A1, Has he gone Nuts, or dose he just want everyone one in a mile radius to die. It's bad enough sending him but all four at once." She sat on the hard concrete as I heard my brothers come rushing out. Putting her face in her hands she moaned, "Why did I worry about your sorry ass in the first place."

As the guys came up I said, "Its ok we just got a wild job from Boss, and if its ok four more mutants are going to be staying here for a while it seems." Leo nodded saying, "That's fine we'll work something out. Now what's the matter?" I gave him one of my 'sorry you're going to hate me' grins, "The four we're going to be transporting happen to be A1, also called the Havoc Squad. They consist of a gator girl that's trigger happy, a blood thirsty scramble, a muscle mutant that uses a small cannon as a shotgun… and Cackle is their commanding officer." I watched as Leo blinked at this then said, "Don we need to make the garage into a guest house, Fast." Nodding my head I followed him to his lab to see what I was to do.

Mikey-

"As much as I like having Raph back he sure is bring us a lot of problems." I grumbled to Leo as we walked from the garage to get a bite to eat. Leo gave me a reproachful look, "That may be true but he would do the same for us if we asked it of him." Sighing in defeat I opened the fridge just as a knocking came at the door. Hopping it was April or someone that could lead to my escape I jumped yelling, "I got it and ran for the door."

I quickly pulled the lever and there stood a man that was a head and a half taller than me with a wide grin on his face displaying sharp dog like teeth. I backed off and stared at his bulk as I took in the fact that he had dark gold fur instead of hair and that his legs were a like a hyena standing up right. That's when it hit me, "You must be Cackle right?" "That you are." He said in a smooth way that made me stare. Looking down at me he continued, "So this is where Raphael lives correct I have business with him before the rest of my team arrives and I'm afraid it's a bit urgent." I blinked a few times having the same sensation as talking to leather head, then ran off to the garage.

I came skidding in just as Raph finished hanging the last hammock. "Hey Cackle's here and looking for you." He looked at me annoyed, "Bring him hear I'm almost done." I quickly stepped back out and called, "He said for you to come here and talk to him." It was hard not to scream as Cackle jumped with just one step from the door to the garage covering fifteen feet in a moment. I watched him walk in then just stood at the door and listened to the conversation that followed.

"So I see you have found a good bunking spot and do have room for what I need. Good." Cackle said in a voice that I still had time fitting to the face. Raph just growled back, "What you mean that supply truck Boss is sending? Ya it will fit." Cackle gave a bit higher pitched chuckle, "Um actually I'm going to try and get my father an old car he's always wanted and slip it on the plane in the truck." "You what?" Raph yelled at him and I could almost see the look of incredulity on his face as he continued, "Have you been hit to many times since when does Boss do things like that for anyone, and second how do you know you can get it here. It's not like on base where you're normal. People here are scared of a seven foot killing machine." Cackles voice flipped like a coin at this coming out deep and snarling with a higher pitched under tone that seemed to reverberate, "Now you listen here I have been hunting this car for two years to give it to him. It's not easy to find something for your dad when he just goes and gets everything for himself. This was the one thing me and my mother could figure out that he hadn't had time to find. So just for once shut up and work with me." It was easy to hear the softness enter Raphs voice as he said, "For once big guy I understand what you're going through. I'll get Casey to help you buy it and we can figure out how to smuggle it back under his nose ok." The sound of him patting Cackle on the shoulder just didn't make sense to me so I peeked around the corner and saw that he actually was comforting the monster.

Raph walked out a moment later and looked at me, "Carful spying on him and Ricochet if they decide they don't like you sneaking around you will have more than just a bruised ego." Gulping I just peaked at the giant that was going to be sleeping in our garage. At first I thought he still didn't know I was there then a large knife sunk into the stone wall a few inches from my head. Jumping I ran back down stairs to the safety of my couch and video games.


End file.
